The field of the invention is that of electronic security systems, particularly those in which the user carries a credential device, usually in the form of a card, bearing identification data. The system is secure because only the authorized bearer of the card is allowed admission. More particularly, the method of card identification in the field of this invention is that known as proximity, meaning that the user need only hold the identification card near to a reader and identification is accomplished. The card need not be removed from the wallet or handbag to accomplish this identification function, provided the necessary personal identification number has been entered into the card. This invention is also in the category of security in which steps are taken to be certain that the proper person has control of the identification card, by requiring a PIN entry by the user, in which PIN stands for xe2x80x9cpersonal identification numberxe2x80x9d. The PIN number is known only to the authorized bearer of the card or credential device.
A shortcoming of security systems which use a card or similar device for identification of the bearer, is that the wrong person may gain control of the card. To guard against this risk, the proper bearer is assigned a personal PIN code which must be included with the card for proper use. The phrase xe2x80x9cPIN codexe2x80x9d refers to a Personal Identification Number. This number is typically known only to one or a very few people. The PIN code is analogous to the personal code used to operate an Automatic Teller Machine. The PIN code is typically entered through a key pad mounted on or near the door frame.
Other inventions have introduced the concept of requiring a PIN code entry at the time of use. Some of these efforts require a keyboard mounted at the entry, thus spoiling the architecturally desirable feature of proximity systems, namely having no unwanted elements on the entry portal. These efforts are in part covered by patents listed in the second group, References 6 through 11 below. This group has the disadvantage of not being proximity and thus requiring mechanical reading equipment for accomplishing the intended use.
Reference #1, U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,068, has a keyboard on the card and has the convenience of proximity, but does not include the PIN feature. References 1 to 5 cover proximity but do not have the PIN code concept included. References 1 to 5 refer to multiple earlier patents on proximity systems, which are by now well established and known in the art. The references 1 to 5 provide ample proximity knowledge. References 6 through 11 provide patent background information on card and credential systems in which a PIN code is introduced.
Personal Identification and Signaling System Reference #1, U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,830. Shows a card with buttons and various means for modulating and demodulating identifying data, and coupling this data to a Reader and hence to a computer or communication system. This patent fails, however, to show entry of a PIN number to enable the card. FIG. 1 of Reference Patent #1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,830 shows the card with an included antenna, battery, crystal, and display.
The group of patents covered by Reference 1 to Reference 5 show various methods of coupling data from the card, via antennas on both the card and the Reader, to the Reader, and hence to computer and communication systems. This is established art and provides several means for the subject invention to accomplish the identification data transfer through the proximity coupling function. The first five have the inventor Charles Walton.
References 6 through 9 are other examples of proximity identification art by other inventors, but none have the added security of requiring entry of a PIN code before use, so that any unauthorized person gaining control of the card could achieve unauthorized entry.
The patents Reference 10 through 15 show means of introducing a pin code into a hand held object such as a card, but fail to incorporate the proximity sensing feature. These patents do not solve the problem of both being easy to use, through proximity, and being secure.
There is first a proximity reader and card, using known proximity data coupling techniques. That is, the reader stimulates the card, causing the card to cycle through its data functions, and the data stored in the card is transferred to the reader. This invention adds to the card a keyboard, or data entry means, from which a sub group of digits can be entered into the card. Within the card this sub group, also called a Personal Identification Number, or PIN, is compared to a previously stored internal reference PIN number. If the two PIN numbers agree, normal proximity data transfer is allowed to occur, and the bearer of the card is properly identified. If the internal reference PIN number and the entered PIN numbers do not agree, normal identification is denied. In other words, the bearer must have prior knowledge which establishes that he is the proper bearer of the card. The system can also be mounted in a hand held or lap top computer and the computer keyboard used to enter the PIN number. The system can also be mounted in a cell phone, and use the cell phone keyboard for entry of the PIN number, and have the proximity loop antenna built into the phone.